The areas of investigation: 1. Cytogenetic studies of human neoplastic, hematological, and congenital disease. 2. In vitro cytogenetic studies of direct tumor material and tissue culture lines and colony cultures derived or established from patients with Burkitt's lymphoma, small cell carcinoma of the lung, ovarian cancer, and testicular cancer. 3. Serial cytogenetic studies in long-term survivors of Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, CLL, and small cell carcinoma of the lung to detect possible correlations between chromosomal abnormalities and the early detection of secondary leukemia. 4. Cytogenetic studies in refractory anemia or pancytopenia to determine whether or not there is a correlation between chromosomal abnormalities and the development of overt leukemia. 5. Characterization of chromosomal HSRs (homogeneously staining region) and DM (double minutes) in neoplastic tissue and drug-resistant tissue culture cell lines. 6. Simplification of high resolution banding technique. 7. Application of the high resolution banding technique in cytogenetic studies of genetic disorders such as cystic fibrosis and neurofibromatosis. 8. Serial studies of chromosomal clone formation in cutaneous T-cell lymphoma. 9. Study of steroid protection of spermatogenesis in chemotherapeutic trials using a mouse model. 10. Detection of sister chromatid exchanges in vivo and in vitro following exposure to ultrasound. 11. Adaptation of immuno-biotin complex technique to chromosome banding utilizing anti-thymidine and anti-guanidine; procedure will be applied to normal cells and cells containing HSR and DM. 12. Study of the hematopoietic stem cell in CML in remission; utilizing the diffusion chamber technique to determine whether or not patients who are 100 percent Ph1 positive retain any normal stem cells.